


AU Logic

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [109]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error does not understand, so he does not try anymore.
Series: tales of the unexpected [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 34





	AU Logic

Error gazes at the AU's code- this AU had become popular, and when they become popular, the more power they have. Sometimes even Error could not destroy them if they happen to get too big.

This AU was all about forbidden magic. It did have a name yet, so why was it growing at this rate.

Error groans, he could never guess what was popular and what was not- just look at UnderSwap. It was just Undertale but characters had swapped roles. Where was the imagination in that? The same story... but swapped.

Error knew he would crash if he tries to understand the logic in that.

If there was a universe, then it would have a swapped version of it- or a fell, or a lust, or a swapfell... a swapfelllust?

Error shook his skull. Trying to rid his thoughts of the 'creators' and their 'masterpieces'.

No Error would never understand, the only thing he could do if delete as many AU as possible before other 'creators' noticed and liked the ideas.

And KitchenTale?! Really? That needed to go next. Perhaps that BennuTale too.


End file.
